A World of Your Own
by k123
Summary: Wendy's reflection never used to speak to her, but it wasn't blonde before either. Alice was just looking for Wonderland, but found Neverland instead. Crossover with Peter Pan.


Wendy doesn't really find it strange, the first time she sees a blonde girl staring back from her reflection. Neverland often does odd things, most times at Peter's wishes – although if he wants her to become blonde, he's going to have a very long wait in store for him. Wendy takes to examining the ends of her hair to ensure they're still brown, and doesn't think much more about it.

That is, she doesn't think much more of it until the reflection speaks to her.

"Excuse me," the girl says, very politely, "but would you happen to know if that's Wonderland you're currently in?"

Wendy stares at her for a moment, but she was also raised with manners, so replies back, also politely, "No, I'm sorry. This is Neverland."

"Neverland?" the girl frowns. "Are you quite sure? Perhaps it's another country called Neverland within Wonderland."

"No I'm afraid not. This is Neverland, and only Neverland. Perhaps you're looking into the wrong mirror?" Wendy doesn't know much about worlds behind mirrors, but this seems an eminently practical notion to her.

"Oh," the blonde girl says, sounding very disappointed. "Well, would you mind very much if I came through and looked around a bit? Perhaps the Queen changed the name."

"I don't think – " Wendy starts, but it's too late. The girl reaches forward, her arms coming up, out of the lake Wendy had been looking into, and she hoists herself onto the shore, perfectly dry.

"What a rush," she exclaims, looking around her with interest. "I'm Alice, by the way, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My mother says I have terrible manners."

Wendy stares at her, and then at the lake. "How did you get here?" she demands, startled.

"Why, through the looking glass of course!" Alice says, as if it should be perfectly obvious.

"But that's impossible," Wendy says, forgetting for a moment that Neverland itself is also quite impossible.

"Well perhaps it is," Alice remarks, "but I like to believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast." She stands, walking into a field that Wendy was almost positive had not been there before.

"Oh it _is_ Wonderland," Alice says happily, twirling in a circle. And Wendy can see the world transforming right before her eyes, a meadow growing, with mushrooms and strange plants and low hanging trees spinning out from nothing.

Both girls turn their heads, as an enraged scream sounds in the distance, followed by the sound of running feet.

"What _do you think you're doing_?" Peter cries, throwing himself on Alice in a fury. "What are you doing to Neverland?!"

Alice falls to the ground under Peter, and then they're rolling around wrestling furiously.

"Peter!" Wendy shouts, because yes, this girl is strange and doing things that are wrong, but no boy is allowed to hit a girl. "Get off her this instant!"

Peter glares at the girl, before rolling off her and standing up, arms crossed. "Well then?" he demands.

Alice glares right back at him. "I'm returning to Wonderland," she says, "and you can't stop me."

Peter rolls his eyes, looking around the patch of Not-Neverland they're standing in. "This is Neverland, not Wonderland, so you can just go take your world back where it belongs." And with that statement the world starts to transform again, the meadow disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, and the forest surrounding the lake coming back.

"_Stop it_!" Alice screams, now looking as angry as Peter. "You can't take it away. I won't let you!" The meadow makes a reappearance, fighting the forest for dominance.

Wendy feels woozy as the world around her shimmers, unable to decide what it should be.

"Oh _my_," a voice purrs, coming from nowhere. "This is very unexpected, but I completely approve." Smiling teeth appear, hanging in the air, attached to nothing.

"Cat," Alice says happily, her anger forgotten for a moment. "You're here! I _knew_ this was Wonderland." She sends a dirty glare back at Peter, as the shape of the world definitively settles into the meadow.

"Well," the Cat says, twisting his increasingly corporeal body around, "It didn't _use_ to be Wonderland. But you remade it almost perfectly." The Cat glances over at Peter. "You might want to calm down," he advises. "Getting so angry makes you less powerful. It's why Alice's Wonderland has currently taken possession of this marvelous patch of land."

Peter stares at them, eyes burning, taking a menacing step forward. "Bring back Neverland _right now_," he orders, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence.

"No," Alice says, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I won't. You have the whole rest of this world to be your Neverland. It's not fair to hog it all to yourself. Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Wendy winces, knowing that that is possibly the worst thing the girl could have said.

"Didn't _your_ mother ever teach you not to _steal other people's land_?" he yells.

"I'm not _stealing_, I'm just _borrowing_," Alice defends herself.

"Actually Alice," the Cat chimes in, "You are stealing this boy's world. Quite well, too, might I add. Wonderland is growing larger by the minute." Alice holds her arms tightly around herself, face growing uncertain, and Peter takes advantage of her sudden weakness, the world transforming back to forest and Neverland.

"But it's not _fair_," Alice says. "I miss Wonderland. Why can't I have it back?" She looks at the Cat as she says it, her face an open, hurt question.

"Well pet," the Cat tells her, "You could, technically, get it back, but to do that here you'd have to start a War of Imagination with that boy," he nods towards Peter, "and you really don't want to do that. That's how the Red Queen ended up as the Red Queen. Do you want that to happen to you?"

"No," she says quietly, "I just want to play for a bit." She turns to look at Peter pleadingly. "What if I promise to turn it back when I'm done?" she asks hopefully.

Peter glowers at her. "Absolutely not," he snaps. "This is Neverland, and it's going to _stay_ Neverland."

"Peter," Wendy says, touching his arm lightly. "She promised to turn it back." Peter stares at her for a moment, and then back at Alice.

"Fine!" he declares. "But if you don't turn it back I'll come after you, along with the rest of Neverland." He points at her, making the best threatening face he can.

"Excellent!" Alice exclaims. "Would you like to come for tea, then? The Mad Hatter does make the best tea. And the March Hare is quite amusing, although all the Dorm Mouse does is sleep."

Wendy's head perks up. "Tea?" she asks. As wonderful as Neverland is, she has missed tea dreadfully since she's arrived.

Alice smiles at her and the world changes again.


End file.
